Ariana
Category:Sailor MarsHistoryCategory:Silver Millennium Incarnation The 499th heir to the Martian throne made few errors in her life so grave as the not quite decision to fall in love. There were two very distinct classes on Mars, and further divide between the sexes. Women were exulted, held on high, and men were breeding stock, cattle. Slaves and nobles, the lesser and the gods, were never to meet in the way that they did. How foolish of Parisa to believe nothing would come of their union. She lost him the moment she found herself with child. Not truly, but it was the end for them, a fact both were all too aware of. They prayed the prophetic 500th heir looked nothing like him, and everything like her mother. Fabled to become the stuff of legends for generations before her birth, Ariana was born into a world that was prepared to love or hate her, but nothing in between. People formed opinions of her before she could even hold her head up, judged and passed on her without even knowing what the babe would grow into. What had they expected? A warrior straight out of the womb? Legends are not born - they are made. Ariana held the fire in her hair, no thick mass of black, no coal or cobalt for eyes, no alabaster skin. She was passably noble at best, and her eyes were damning. Her mother's soulmate was dragged away to be sacrificed to the Flames, lest their Queen weaken in the presence of something so unsightly. Like it or not, however, she was stuck with her new burden, a child meant to outshine her in every way. Parisa's descent into madness began before she truly had a chance to show her people what kind of leader she may have been. As was customary, however, she took her newborn, sliced her wrist, and marked over the faint red symbol of Mars on the girl's forehead with blood by the fire. The babe grew up knowing war, and hatred. Her earliest memory, though she would never admit to it now, is of a particularly harsh beating that left her crying over her broken wrist, having tried to stay too close to her own mother. For the most part, she became content being raised by nurse maids after the incident, never bothering to try pestering her again. I'M GONNA WRITE MORE AFTER. Personality Ariana is all blood and fire - and we say this as nicely as we can. She does nothing half-heartedly, and thrusts her entire being upon whatever task she is completing. She unfortunately carries this intensity into her conversations with people, and though for the most part she remains aloof and attempts to maintain her composure and some sense of propriety, she also likes to spew the occasional taunt, jab, or something entirely uncouth. She's never claimed to be a perfect ''lady, ''and there are plenty of reasons for that. She's rude to a fault in most of her interactions, full of sarcasm, scepticism, and sometimes just plain mean for the sake of being so. I WILL CONTINUE THIS HERE AFTER. Appearance Ariana is a bit short for a Martian woman of her time, standing at 5'6". Her physique, on the other hand, is stereotypically Martian. What fat is on her has found its way to decent places, and the majority of her (arms, shoulders, legs, and rear in particular) is toned muscle. She's a warrior at a glance, and a teenage girl second. Her hair never entirely lost its fire, and remains a few shades above black, with slight red tint to the dark brown. She leaves it down more often than not, in uncontrolled waves and tangles that she rarely cares to work around. Her skin is still tan, in spite of how little sunlight she gets these days, and her eyes are the same as ever, piercing violet. She has a bit of resting bitch face, and a penchant for not wearing any clothing. What she does wear covers very little, and it would be safe to say that the denizens of Khonsu's home should have very little issue imagining her naked if they haven't already seen her without anything on (a shrinking minority of the household). Ariana is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario. Relationships Stuff about her fucked up interpersonal skills.